Pyrethroids, which are botanical insecticides derived from pyrethrum flowers, have long been used as pest control agents. Synthetic pyrethrin-like compounds have been produced over the years in attempts to duplicate the activity of natural pyrethrins. The compounds of the present invention are based on esters known to exhibit pyrethrin-like activity but are characterized by an alpha thioamide moiety in the alcohol portion. These new compounds have the desirable low order of toxicity to warm-blooded animals as well as rapid, knockdown action against insect pests characteristic of pyrethroids. In addition, the new compounds are highly persistent on foliage. They also have outstanding insecticidal, acaricidal and tickicidal properties. In view of these properties, the new thioamides are very suitable for use on food crops, household sprays, for stock and pet treatment, industrial sanitation and to protect stored food in warehouses.